


Pollinating

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Doggy Style, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari Ruby Rose (RWBY), Girl Penis, Group Sex, Incest, Intersex, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Missionary Position, Riding, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Scissoring, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Spanking, Team Feels, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: After an encounter with some Grimm, Team RWBY take shelter inside of an abandoned mansion. As night falls, Ruby vents about her fear of losing others close to her and wants to share a night with her team. Very M-rated smut. G!P Ruby. Pollination. Ruby x Yang x Weiss x Blake.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	Pollinating

''We were lucky we found this place when we did.'' Blake said, echoing the thought shared between the rest of team RWBY.

It was supposed to be just a routine mission. There were reports of Grimm edging close to a nearby town, so the four huntresses geared up to cut the monsters off and prevent them from attacking anyone in their path. While they succeeded, there were more Grimm than the reports stated. They were nearly overwhelmed by the sheer numbers. Once they were certain they had diverted the Grimm's path far enough away from the town, Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss hurried away so that they could find some place to hide. That's when they stumbled upon a derelict mansion out in the middle of nowhere. While their track record with finding empty mansions wasn't pleasant, they didn't have much of a choice.

They hid inside, always vigilant for any Grimm that might have tracked them down. Night fell upon them and all seemed peaceful outside. It appeared that they had escaped the clutches of death today. However, Ruby was silent ever since they stepped foot inside the empty home, and her teammates knew whenever their eternally positive leader was glum.

Hoping to cheer her sister up, Yang sat next to Ruby and patted her arm. ''Hey, sis, we're safe now. Don't worry. If any Grimm did follow us, they would have tried to break in.''

''I agree,'' Weiss said standing nearby. She glared at the cobwebs strung together in the corners of the room. ''As long as this place doesn't cave in on us, we should be safe until morning.''

Ruby sighed and rose to her feet. ''I know we're safe for now, but what about tomorrow?''

''What do you mean?'' Blake asked, sitting next to Yang.

Ruby stared at her team, noticing how they were looking at her with worry. She didn't want to make her girlfriends feel down, especially after what could be considered a successful mission, but she had to vent and get something off her chest. ''Things were close today. Too close. We made it out without any real damage and I'm grateful for that. But, there were times today where I thought…I thought…''

While she had gotten better at hiding her emotions, she could stop her eyes from getting teary at the thought of losing any close to her. Not again. It was too much for her. She wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

Without missing a beat, Yang stood up and hugged her sister tightly. ''We're here. We're not going anywhere.''

''She's right,'' Weiss smiled. ''You're stuck with us, whether you like it or not.''

Ruby laughed as she rested her head on Yang's shoulder. ''I do like it. I like you all.''

''Only _like_?'' Yang teased.

Ruby blushed and gently pushed her sister away. Her smile slowly faded once again. Though this time, it appeared to be out of nervousness rather than fear. ''I was just thinking that anything could happen at any moment. We knew the risks when we dedicated ourselves to becoming huntresses. But, if…if the day came when we met our match, I don't want things to end without letting you all know how I feel.''

Wanting to keep morale high within the group, Blake stood up and approached Ruby, taking a stand next to Yang and Weiss. ''When have you ever not let us know how you feel about us?''

''More than that…'' Ruby confessed. ''I want us to…to…''

While Yang and Blake shared a confused look with each other, Weiss seemed to understand what Ruby meant. Her face turned bright red at the suggestion, but she didn't say anything. It was a shock to her knowing what Ruby meant, but at the same time, she understood. Ruby was opening herself up to them, the last thing Weiss would want to do is baulk at Ruby's words.

''Ruby…'' Weiss said, waiting for Ruby to lock eyes with her before continuing. ''I think I can speak for all of us when I say we feel the same way. At least I do. I wouldn't want the end to come upon us without us being together.''

Yang's eyes bulged and she looked at her sister. ''Oh, that's what you meant.''

''Yeah…'' Ruby said shyly. ''I know it's wrong…''

''Actually,'' Blake smiled. ''It sounds just about right.''

Ruby was speechless as the girls closed in around her. Although, even if Ruby could speak, she felt like there was nothing that needed to be said in this moment. They were going to let their actions do the talking for them. Weiss wrapped her arm around Ruby's hip and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Ruby returned the kiss without any hesitation. Their tongues moved together in a very passionate display. Wanting to take charge, Weiss shoved more of her tongue deeper into Ruby's mouth, crashing their lips together. Ruby held the heiress tighter, moaning with pleasure in Weiss's mouth.

Blake and Yang moved to either side of Ruby. Their hands roamed all over Ruby's body, helping her out of her clothing and her gear. Blake opened her eye slightly to watch Yang. She showed no hesitation was stripping her sister. In fact, Yang seemed to be in quite the hurry to get Ruby nude. It made Blake purr with lust to see the hunger in her girlfriend's eyes. Their hands glided over Ruby's skin, marvelling at how soft yet firm and strong it was. When Ruby's skirt was removed, Blake's hand wrapped around the big throbbing cock that came out to greet them. She couldn't stop herself from glancing down to inspect Ruby's size, and suffice to say, she was very impressed.

Yang looked down at her sister's package and smirked. Unlike Blake and Weiss, she was fully aware of how big and thick Ruby was, though they had never done anything about it in the past. That was all about to change now. Yang dropped down and swiftly took the massive shaft into her mouth. In an instant, she was bobbing her head back and forth, sucking it hard and taking the cock all the way in until it was hitting the back of her throat. Ruby moaned loudly, placing her hand on the back of Yang's head, threading her fingers through her sister's fiery locks. Her moans were muffled as Weiss intensified the kiss.

After slurping on the thick rod for a while, Yang glanced up at Blake, enjoying the fact that the fanus was watching her lewd display. She pulled Ruby's cock out of her mouth, stroking the shaft and she nodded her head at Blake. ''Care to join me?''

With those words, Blake descended to her knees, moving between Ruby's legs and quickly grabbing hold of the girl's huge balls. Ruby moaned against Weiss's lips once again, while Yang grinned and took her sister's cock back in her mouth. She should have known that Blake would go for the balls. Blake couldn't help herself, they looked so tempting. She caressed them gently before she decided to pleasure Ruby with her mouth. She dragged her tongue all over Ruby's balls, licking them and sucking on them like they were her last meal.

''Wow,'' Ruby groaned, thrusting her hips towards Yang and Blake's faces. ''This feels amazing!''

The couple took turns pleasing Ruby. Blake sealed her lips around the shaft and bobbed her head up and down, trying to take it all the way down her throat. She gagged and choked, but did not give up. Their best moments was when Yang did the sucking and Blake was content with licking the bottom half of the shaft. Her tongue brushed against Yang's lips, and she couldn't resist licking Yang's mouth. Their saliva left a messy thin trail that connected their mouths and Ruby's cock.

As Weiss began kissing along Ruby's neck, earning more soft, cute squeals of approval from their team leader, Weiss pulled down her uniform to reveal her full, luscious breasts. When she became topless, she felt Ruby tighten her hold, pulling her closer so that their boobs rubbed together, their nipples scraping against the others. Weiss moaned against Ruby's skin, sucking her neck until she left a hickey. She smiled as she felt Ruby shudder against her. It was a team effort on their part with making Ruby feel as good as possible. But, Weiss wanted more.

She carefully pushed Ruby down onto the floor until she was lying on her back. ''What are you up to, Weiss?''

''We're going to assume a position that will be pleasing for both of us.'' Weiss replied sternly as she stood up.

''This I've got to see.'' Yang commented and she and Blake backed away to give them some space.

Ruby gasped when Weiss stood directly above her, facing south, and then removed her snow-white panties directly over her face, revealing her perfect ass and dripping hot pussy. Without another word, Weiss lowered down on Ruby's face, giving her a taste of her sweet juices. The sweet taste seemed to energize Ruby. She eagerly grabbed hold of Weiss, pulling her down so she was sitting right on her mouth. Ruby swirled her tongue up and down. Weiss held back her moans by biting her bottom lip as she rocked back and forth on Ruby's face. Desire exploded out from Weiss as she pinched her own nipples to go along with the pleasure she was experiencing.

''Yes, just like that.'' Weiss moaned approvingly. Once she felt Ruby penetrate her pussy with her tongue, Weiss leaned forward on top of her to grab her cock and take it into her mouth.

Blake was so entranced with watching them, she jumped when she felt Yang grab her shoulders and spin her so they locked eyes. ''Since they're having fun on their own, let's make some fun for ourselves.'' Yang said.

''I was thinking the same thing.'' Blake said seductively, leaning in and pressing her lips to Yang's.

Yang puts her hand on the top of Blake's head, petting her as she sucked on her lower lip, nice and hard. The action earned some very delightful moans and purrs from Blake. After nibbling on her lip for a moment, Yang's tongue begins to explore Blake's mouth, tasting her all over and making her feel really good. Blake then leapt into Yang's arms almost knocking them off balance. She shoved her tongue into Yang's mouth as they launched into a very heated make-out session. The two work on each other's tops and pull them down. Their bountiful breasts come out to greet each other, rubbing together. There was no doubt that Yang was the bustiest of the group, but Yang was the first one who drooled when she gazed upon Blake's figure.

When they pulled apart, a strand of saliva connected their mouths together. Yang put her hand underneath Blake's chin and tilts her head up, exposing her neck so that Yang could pepper it with kisses and licks. Blake's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her ears fluttered with delight as Yang continued to kiss all over her neck and on the top of her shoulders.

''I want to do what they're doing!'' Blake moaned, clawing her fingers down Yang's muscular back.

Yang simply nodded as her mouth was busy kissing Blake's skin. They tore their panties off, leaving them both bare naked and dripping wet. Yang was the one who lay on her back and let Blake get on top. She smiled as she watched Blake lift her leg over her head before she lowered her gushy pussy down on her face. Yang opened her mouth to say something.

''If you make a good pussy joke, we're stopping right now.'' Blake said.

''I wasn't going to make a pussy joke.'' Yang lied.

Blake could only smile. Though, her face soon twisted with pleasure as she felt Yang's tongue move up and down her pussy, teasing her clit and probing her entrance. Yang's fingers dug into her ass cheeks, fondling her eagerly. Blake put her tongue to good use, licking sucking on Yang's pussy, enjoying the sweet taste leaking out from her. The muffled cries of pleasure from their 69 joined in with Ruby and Weiss's. The room was filled with the music of their sweet love-making.

Weiss hummed around the throbbing cock in her mouth. She pulled her head back and then pushed back down, feeling the thick shaft fill her throat, leaving her breathless numerous times. Ruby's tongue was fast and messy, but Weiss wouldn't have it any other way, moving everywhere and getting the right reactions from the heiress. Ruby's semblance began to kick into gear, she was thrusting her hips upwards so hard and fast that her balls were swaying and hitting Weiss in the face. Once again, Weiss didn't seem to mind. In fact, she took the time to also suck on Ruby's balls.

''Weiss, I'm about to cum!'' Ruby whimpered, her tongue darting in and out of Weiss faster than ever before.

Weiss leaned her head all the day until her lips were wrapped around the base of Ruby's cock. She sucked and sucked until her cheeks hollowed. A few seconds later, she felt Ruby squirming beneath her and then her mouth was flooded with Ruby's release. Her eyes widened at the overwhelming load that caused her to pull away so that she could breath. Ruby moaned as she fired more shots than expected, painting Weiss's face with thick white ropes. When Ruby finally stopped, Weiss hoisted herself up and turned to face her, letting Ruby admire her messy facial as she licked around her lips.

''Even when I want you to be messy, you still find a way to overdo it.'' Weiss smiled.

''Hey, I think the messier, the better.'' Ruby replied.

Out of the corner of their eye, they could see Yang giving her sister the thumbs up as she continued her 69 with Blake. ''You tell her, sis.''

Ruby smiled mischievously as she sat up quickly, wrapping a hand around Weiss's waist and pulled her in closer so that she could kiss her neck. Weiss released the cutest of moans as Ruby dotted her neck and the top of her shoulders with feather like kisses. Weiss's hands roamed all over Ruby's body, wanting to feel every inch. She didn't even realize that Ruby was moving them over to where Yang and Blake were until Ruby had stopped kissing. Weiss groaned at the loss of contact, but then felt a tingle of excitement as she watched Ruby move behind Blake.

Blake's tongue ran up and down Yang's pussy before her head snapped back and she let out a moan as she felt Ruby's hands feel her up. She looked over her shoulder just as Ruby palmed the fanus's ass. Ruby edged closer, the tip of her cock brushing against Blake's ass cheeks before becoming pillowed between them. That, coupled with Yang's expert pussy-licking skills, was driving Blake wild. She bucked her hips backwards, rubbing her ass over Ruby's firm cock. Ruby pushed her body closer and then whimpered as she then felt Yang below her sucking on her balls. She thrust forward, pumping her cock over Blake's ass and dragging her balls over Yang's face. She almost wanted to stay like this, but the sisters had other ideas.

''Come on, Rubs.'' Yang said seductively, reaching up to grip her sister's cock and guide it towards Blake's pussy. ''She's wet enough already.'' She empathized this by licking her lips.

''Please.'' Blake whined. ''Ruby, I need you inside me!''

Ruby's heart throbbed at Blake's tone. She grabbed Blake's hips and then pushed forward slowly, filling Blake with her immense girth and size. Blake gripped tightly onto Yang's legs as she felt Ruby ram her cock inside until the base was touching her skin. Beneath then, Yang licked Blake's pussy and Ruby's balls, running her tongue up and down to give them both pleasure at the same time. Blake rocked her hips back and forth just as Ruby started to pull out and then push in. In no time at all, Ruby was slamming her hard cock in and out of Blake. Ruby ran her hand down Blake's back. Tickled by her team leader's soft touch, Blake shuddered and rested her head on Yang's thigh. Suddenly, she noticed Weiss had moved right in front of her. She opened her mouth just as Weiss swooped in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced together as Ruby began to fuck Blake hard and fast.

Ruby's hands groped Blake's firm ass. She felt it jiggle whenever she pounded into her. She also couldn't stop herself from leaning down to kiss Blake's back. Her soft kisses and relentless fucking was enough to reduce Blake into a mewling mess as she moaned against Weiss's lips. Yang had the best view in the house. She watched their bodies ram together. She would occasionally lick up at Ruby's shaft whenever it pulled out of Blake.

''Hmm,'' Yang smirked. ''I always knew doggy style was your favorite, Blake.''

Weiss didn't know if Blake rolled her eyes because of her girlfriend's jib or because of Ruby's hard pounding. Either way, they both shared a knowing look with each other. ''Want to help me silence her?'' Weiss asked.

Without saying a word between them, Blake and Weiss dived down and shared the spoils of Yang's gushing pussy. They licked and slurped up the blonde's juices, dragging their tongues everywhere and even sharing the taste with each other with some heated tongue kissing. Yang moaned as she felt the double pleasure of two mouths eating her up. The only thing she could do know whilst succumbing to the overwhelming pleasure was reaching out and grabbing Ruby's ass so that she could pull her sister in more, encouraging her to fuck Blake harder and faster. Ruby's semblance was kicking into gear as she thrust into Blake over and over again with increasing speed.

''Oh, I'm going to cum!'' Blake whimpered.

Her body was drenched with sweat as she let Ruby fuck her like an animal in heat, without mercy. She cried out, writhing with pleasure as Ruby slammed into her, pushing her down onto Yang, meaning that Yang had the perfect opportunity to lick her pussy again. Watching on, Weiss reached her hand down between her own legs to play with herself. Her pussy was gushing as she watched Blake's face contort and twist. Blake's tongue hung out of her mouth as she panted. Going with the flow, Weiss started to suck on Blake's tongue, swirling her own tongue around it.

Ruby's thrusts were becoming more erratic as she felt her cock throb and pulse. She knew that she was also getting close to another release. She rammed into Blake as fast as she possibly could, fucking Blake until her hips were moving like a blur. She pushes her hard cock inside of Blake one final time and blasts her cum inside.

''Ruby!'' Blake screamed with ecstasy as she felt Ruby coat her pussy.

As she came, Ruby kept trying to thrust in and out of Blake, pumping more ropes of cum inside her, her balls constantly smacking Yang in the face. Yang wasted no time wrapping her lips around her sister's balls and sucking them dry, like she could taste the release Ruby had given Blake.

When Ruby was final done, she slowly pulled out of Blake's trembling body. ''That was amazing.'' Ruby said, collapsing down on the floor to recover while Weiss holds onto Blake.

Ruby hardly had any time to relax before she felt someone rub her legs and begin to crawl up her body. She glanced down to see Yang wink at her before lowering her chest right on top of Ruby's softening cock. With Blake's juices, it was easy for Yang to push her breasts together and wrap them around her sister's shaft. It wasn't long before Ruby felt her cock begin to harden once again. But, even when she was fully erect, Yang didn't stop rubbing her breasts. ''Don't think you're going to stop now, sis. I know you've got more in you.''

Lost in the heat of the moment, Ruby began to thrust her hips upward, fucking her sister's big tits. She would be lying if she said she hadn't imagined what it would be like to have her cock pillowed between her sister's legendary boobs. Suffice to say, the realty was so much better than the fantasy. She was even big enough for her cock to poke out of the top of Yang's cleavage, giving Yang the chance to lean her head down and suck on the tip for added pleasure.

Behind them, Weiss's eyes were glued on the erotic display and while the sight was arousing to say the least, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Between Yang's glorious boobs and Blake's magnificent ass, Weiss was beginning to feel a little mediocre in comparison.

''I know that look.'' Blake whispered into Weiss's ear, startling the heiress. ''It's the look you get when you're down. Let me make you feel better.''

Weiss moaned as she felt Blake's fingers brush her thighs. She spread her legs just as Blake penetrated her with two fingers, sliding them inside with ease. As Blake fingered Weiss, the two of them watched as Yang finished with giving her sister a titty fuck and climbed on top of the flustered huntress.

''Let's go for a ride.'' Yang said as she lowered herself down onto Ruby's cock.

''I hope you can hang on.'' Ruby replied as she grabbed her sister's hips and helped her down.

As Yang slams herself down, she falls forward and begins to kiss Ruby. The blonde's hug breasts push up against Ruby's more petite ones. The feeling of being inside of Yang made Ruby groan with delight. She fills up Yang as Yang sits up and starts to ride Ruby just as she promised, her breasts bouncing as she rocked up and down on her. Matching the time of her sister's bounces, Ruby drives her cock harder and faster into Yang. Soon, her hands move down so that she can cup Yang's ass.

''Fuck, Ruby!'' Yang moaned as she started to massage her own breasts, putting on a show for her sisters. ''The girls of Remnant better watch out. You have a weapon of mass destruction between your legs.''

Suddenly, Yang yelped as Ruby firmly spanked her ass. It was a surprise to be sure, but a welcome one. She stared down at her sister, who fixed her an alluring gaze. ''Keep talking, and you'll get more of these.''

''Is that a warning?'' Yang smirked, earning her another smack, harder than the one before. It was painful in the best possible way, spurring her on and strengthening her riding thanks to her semblance. ''Yes, more, more!''

Weiss and Blake watched on as Ruby spanked Yang harder until the blonde's ass cheeks were almost as red as her burning locks. As the sisters increased the ferocity of their fucking, so too did Blake with her fingers thrusting in and out of Weiss. She was a squealing and squirming mess. Her hands reached out to grab whatever was within distance. Then, she thought of something better she could be doing with her hands. She reached behind to cup Blake's ass, but her fingers didn't stop there, she started moving closer to the fanus's rear entrance.

''May I?'' she asked Blake.

''I was hoping you'd do something.'' Blake said, licking Weiss's neck, causing Weiss's eyes to roll backwards.

As Blake pulled her fingers out of Weiss and licked the digits clean, she felt one of Weiss's fingers probe her backdoor. She closed her eyes and whimpered as Weiss slowly thrust her finger inside of Blake's ass. The sensation made Blake moan loudly as she started to move her ass back against Weiss's hand. Going with the flow, Weiss fingered Blake's ass just as she felt Blake's fingers thrust back inside of her pussy. The two girls kissed and moaned together, fingering each other frantically.

Ruby looked over to see what the two of them were doing and smiled. ''They look cute together.''

Still bouncing on her sister's cock, Yang looked over at them and also smiled before she turned her attention back down onto Ruby. ''You think we're all cute together.''

''It's the truth.'' Ruby said, giving Yang another playful spank for good measure.

Ruby sat up and wrapped her arms tightly around Yang as she started to pump her cock in and out of her sister harder and faster. She felt Yang's pussy wrap around her cock down to the base. Her hefty balls slapped against Yang's ass with every impact. Yang laughed as she pushed her chest up to Ruby's face and proceeded to motorboat her. Not wanting to decline the offer, Ruby buried her face within Yang's cleavage, kissing and licking her breasts hungrily. Yang whipped her head back as Ruby sped up her thrusts, ramming into her at incredible speeds.

''Ruby…'' Yang moaned. ''I'm cumming!''

Ruby drives her cock as deep into Yang as she could go. She feels the walls of her sister's pussy clamp around her shaft. Yang's entire body twists and turns with pleasure as she sprays her juices around Ruby's cock. The sound of them all getting closer to their releases was driving Ruby crazy. She wanted to hold on for as long as she could, but with her sister riding her, it was impossible. Yang clings onto Ruby tightly as she feels her pussy being filled by a few more long and strong thrusts. Ruby claws her nails down Yang's back as she explodes inside of her sister. Thick threads of Ruby's seed spill inside of Yang in a never ending blast.

Weiss and Blake also slowed down as they watched Ruby and Yang collapse back down onto the floor, still holding each other and Ruby even gave Yang a few more thrusts, just to make sure she didn't miss a drop. The two of them shared a passionate kiss with each other. Seeing Ruby's cute, red face was driving Weiss insane. She couldn't take it anymore. She looked down to see Blake's pussy was still oozing with Ruby's previous climax and now Yang had received the same treatment. She had no grasp on patience anymore, she wanted to feel the same thing now.

The second Yang pulls away from Ruby, Weiss seizes her chance and moves between them, shoving Ruby down and pinning her hands above her head. Surprised at first, Ruby appeared to be even more aroused by Weiss's actions, evident by her cock hardening very quickly and brushing against Weiss's pussy.

''Don't keep me waiting you dolt!''

Ruby stared at Weiss blankly for a moment, and Weiss feared that she might have broken their team leader somehow. Suddenly, Ruby literally turned the tables by using her quick speed to spin them around so that she now had Weiss beneath her. Weiss's cheeks flushed as brightly as Ruby's cape, causing the team leader to beam with delight. ''I wasn't planning to.''

Weiss wanted to think of a witty comeback, but being in this position and seeing the confident look in Ruby's eyes left her a quivering mess. She hated to admit it, but she was powerless against Ruby. It didn't help that she could feel Ruby's cock rub against her dripping hot pussy. She let out a sharp gasp of desire as Ruby started to grind her body against hers. The ice queen was hotter than the sun as she felt Ruby's cock push inside of her. She wrapped her arms around Ruby and whimpered as she felt the fully size take her. The knowledge that Ruby had just been inside of Blake and Yang also made the feeling more special for Weiss. It was like the four of them were truly together.

''Oh my…'' Weiss moaned, biting down on her bottom lip to keep her breathing under control as Ruby started to thrust.

This time, Ruby was slower and more deliberate with her movements. Yang and Blake could see that for themselves, though they didn't mind at all. They enjoyed the quicker thrusts, while Weiss seemed more than happy with the way Ruby slowly pulled out and then thrust back inside of her. Her big balls slapped down on Weiss's thighs, encouraging the heiress to buck her hips to match Ruby's movements so that she could feel every inch. As Ruby gazed into Weiss's eyes, she groped and played with Weiss's breasts, pinching her nipples and pulling them, earning more delightful moans.

Ruby increased the speed of her pumps, but only by a little. She wanted to keep going for as long as possible. After cumming a few times already, she knew that she wasn't going to last for very long. Weiss was lost for breath as Ruby rammed her thick and throbbing cock all the way inside over and over again. Ruby then leaned down and took one of Weiss's nipples into her mouth, biting down on it gently. Beside them, Yang and Blake entered a steamy embrace of their own. The couple were locked in an intense kissing match, touching each other everywhere they could. Blake then moved in to cross her legs over Yang's and the two of them began to scissor. Yang let out a cry of pleasure as she felt Blake rub their pussies together.

The four of them were close together. They could feel the heat radiating off each other's bodies as they pleased each other. Blake and Yang pressed their bodies harder against each other while Ruby drove into Weiss like there was no tomorrow. Weiss reached around to cup Ruby's ass, encouraging her to ram into her more. Their screams of pleasure filled the whole house. Their bodies were shaking. Once they could tell they were all getting close, they instantly decided that they were all going to share in this wonderful moment together.

''I'm close.'' Ruby called out.

''Me too!'' Weiss responded, arching her back and curling her toes.

''Together?'' Blake asked, grinding her pussy harder against Yang's.

''Together.'' Yang confirmed, grabbing Blake's leg so that she could thrust her hips while pulling her girlfriend in closer.

Each movement sent them into a whirlpool of pleasure. When their screams became hoarse and their bodies were erratic with their thrusts, they knew they were all close. They tried to hold on as best as they could, waiting until everyone was ready. Then, they all reached out and held each other's hands. They don't know how they all came to that idea together, but it happened and it was perfectly timed as they all came together blissfully.

Yang and Blake hold each other tightly as they cum while Weiss sprays her juices all over Ruby's cock, coating her lover completely. Ruby didn't hold back in the slightest. She leaned in, spurting thick ropes of cum inside of Weiss. She filled her to the brim, despite it being far from her first load. In fact, it was more than what she had done earlier. She was pumping so much that even after filling Weiss, she pulled out and had enough left over to paint Weiss, Blake and Yang's bodies. The girls moaned in unison as Ruby came all over them.

When the dust settled, the team collapse together in a heap. Ruby was panting heavily as she felt her three lovely girlfriends crawl over her to embrace.

''Good work, team.'' Ruby teased, earning chuckles from the others.

''You dolt.'' Weiss whispered.

''Hey, that's my sister you're insulting.'' Yang said jokingly.

Blake purred as she nuzzled her head against her team leader. ''That's our Ruby.''

Ruby's heart fluttered. She didn't know what she did in a previous life to be given this chance to share her life with three amazing women who loved her and she loved with all her heart. But, in a dangerous world like this, she was happy for every new day she got with them.

She wished that it would last forever.

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! DID YOU LIKE THIS STORY? I HAVE WAITED FOR SO LONG TO FINALLY DO A RWBY FIC. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO COME OUT A FEW DAYS AGO BUT I SPRAINED MY WRIST DOING HOUSE CHORES AND THAT TOOK ME OUT OF WRITING FOR A LITTLE BIT. AT LEAST IT'S FINALLY OUT. DON'T BE AFRAID TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE MOMENTS WERE. I'M A MULTI-SHIPPER WHEN IT COMES TO RWBY SO I'M HAPPY WITH THE TEAM TOGETHER LIKE THIS.**

**ALSO IF YOU'RE NEW TO MY WRITING, YOU CAN CHECK OUT MY OTHER WORKS AS WELL AS WHAT I HAVE PLANNED ON MY PROFILE ALONG WITH RELEASE DATES (SUBJECT TO CHANGE DEPENDING ON CIRCUMSTANCES). ALSO, I HAVE A POLL ON MY FANFICDOTNET PROFILE TO WRITE A FULL-LENGTH KNIGHT X PRINCESS STORY. THE THREE FANDOMS I'M TRYING TO DECIDE ON ARE RWBY, GAME OF THRONES OR FROZEN. HAVE A LOOK AND VOTE IF YOU'RE INTERESTED.**

**I'M GOING TO KEEP WRITING MORE STORIES FOR YOU ALL TO ENJOY. MEANWHILE YOU ALL STAY SAFE AND LOOK AFTER EACH OTHER. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


End file.
